Dolly Parton
Dolly Rebecca Parton (born January 19, 1946) is an American singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, actress, author, and philanthropist, best known for her work in country music. Beginning her career as a child performer, Parton issued a few modestly successful singles from 1959 through the mid-1960s, showcasing her distinctive soprano voice. She came to greater prominence in 1967 as a featured performer on singer Porter Wagoner's weekly television program; their first duet single, a cover of Tom Paxton's "The Last Thing on My Mind", was a top-ten hit on the country singles charts, and led to several successful albums before they ended their partnership in 1974. Moving towards mainstream pop music, Parton's 1977 single "Here You Come Again" was a success on both the country and pop charts. A string of pop-country hits followed into the mid-1980s, the most successful being her 1981 hit 9 to 5" (from the film of the same name), and her 1983 duet with Kenny Rogers "Islands in the Stream", both of which topped the U.S. pop and country singles charts. A pair of albums recorded with Linda Ronstadt and Emmylou Harris were among her later successes. In the late 1990s, Parton returned to classic country/bluegrass with a series of acclaimed recordings. Non-musical ventures include the creation of Dollywood, a theme park in the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee, and her efforts on behalf of childhood literacy, particularly her Imagination Library. She has composed over 3,000 songs, the best known of which include "I Will Always Love You" (a two-time U.S. country chart-topper for Parton, as well as an international pop hit for Whitney Houston), "Jolene", "Coat of Many Colors","9 to 5", and "My Tennessee Mountain Home". Parton is one of the most successful female country artists of all time, and with an estimated 100 million in record sales. As an actress, she starred in the movies 9 to 5, The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, Rhinestone, Steel Magnolias, Gnomeo & Juliet, Straight Talk, Unlikely Angel, and Joyful Noise. She hosted Saturday Night Live on April 15, 1989. Several references were made to her record of mixed success in films, as well as her surgically-augmented breasts. One such sketch "Planet of the Enormous Hooters" had originally been written for Raquel Welch, though it was not used at the time. Dolly was also impersonated by Jane Curtin on the February 17, 1979 episode and the May 19, 1979 during the Rock Against Yeast '79 sketch and the Veterans of Foreign Hairdos sketch. By Amy Poehler on the November 18, 2006 episode during the Young Douglas: Hypin' The Classics sketch and by Kristen Wiig on the January 15, 2011 during the Monologue. Gallery SNL Jane Curtin as Dolly Parton.jpg|Jane Curtin as Dolly Parton (right) on the May 19, 1979 during the "Veterans of Foreign Hairdos" sketch. SNL Amy Poehler as Dolly Parton.jpg|Amy Poehler as Dolly Parton (left) on the November 18, 2006 episode during the "Young Douglas: Hypin' The Classics" sketch. SNL Kristen Wiig as Dolly Parton.jpg|Kristen Wiig as Dolly Parton (right) on the January 15, 2011 episode during the Monologue. Category:Hosts Category:Musical Guests Category:Impressions Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated Category:Season 14 Hosts Category:Season 14 Musical Guests